User blog:ARH Sniper/My AR/ARH/ARG Stories N' Tales
About Hey guys, I'm making this page just to put my stories n' tales of things I've done on here, all of it is 100% true. I have some screenshots of some of them for proof, I will try to post them all. Hardcore I spawned at the base of the mountain that the Fort Ruins stands on, and then I proceeded to climb the mountain, I saw no Zombies inside the walls or outside, I only saw a couple magazines that I didn't need. When I went in the Fort and started to climb up the stairs, I saw a full Model 459(M459) mag on one of the flights of stairs, then, thinking that someone dropped it I pulled out my Makarov(as if that would do much) and jumped onto the top of the Fort Ruins. There was nobody there, and there was also no loot. So heading back down the stairs I saw another M459 mag on another flight of stairs, as I went down to check it out I realized it was actually a M459 Handgun/Pistol(which ever you prefer). Happy with my find I immediately proceeded to drop my Makarov and two mags and pick up the M459, then I went back up the stairs and picked up the M459 mag after which I left the Fort Ruins and headed to the Factory. While heading towards the Factory I saw Korri, deciding to take a quick look around I headed north a bit. I went into Korri and obliterated a couple zombies with my M459 before checking the police station and other buildings, which yielded nothing but an entrencher, compass, matches and binoculars. then I hit the Mili tents, I found a CZ-75(3 mags) and a MP5. Picking up the MP5 and leaving the CZ-75 I started to leave Korri, but upon doing so I saw a Ural and a yellow pick-up truck. Both had everything ready for rolling but the Ural had no armor but the pick-up did so there-fore I took the pick-up and headed to the Factory. As I arrived at the Factory I decided to check out the Mili tents south of the Factory near the edge of the map. when I got there I just found a couple sodas a pain-killer and a MRE, so I stored the sodas and pain-killer and picked up the MRE. I decided that it would be too dangerous to take the pick-up to the Factory so I left it there and headed back to the Factory on foot. When I got there I made a stash with sodas and food inside the bottom of the Factory, plus I found a M93R with 3 mags, then I made a fire pit and boarded it up. I then climbed up the Factory wall and looked around for Heli crashes/Players, at first I didn't see anything but then I noticed a heli crash at the edge of the Factory town, I swiftly climbed down and sprinted towards it. When I got there I saw that it was untouched! not believing my luck I swiftly dropped my MP5 and picked up a MK-48 and stored a Uzi I found there(I stored both my MP5 and Uzi inside the Heli) I picked up a suppressor that didn't fir any of my weapons then headed back to the Factory pleased with my find, in the mean-time I had found out that a Bandit Team consisting of two had owned the two vehicles, they had been yelling and screaming at me the whole time I was making a stash, I had told them that I was at Dirk and they had headed there in a rage only to be even more enraged when they got there. I told them that their truck was waiting for them at the Factory and got off in the Factory tower. Epilogue I got back on and was immediately murdered by a fresh spawn.... D: My MK48/Kobra Normal Apocalypse Rising I was just killed by a Bandit with PPSH in KIN along with my new friend Baccaking, I spawned just below the Factory and was checking the Military Tent and Barricades below it, here's a tip from a experienced player: If your looting the Factory ALWAYS, ALWAYS loot that tent, I have found a M14 and a MK48 there before, anyway on with the story. And I saw a large Military weapon at the Barricades, as I looked at it I recognized a MK48 shocked with my lucky find I took off to the Factory and found a Kobra sight there, heading on toward Mason I had high hopes. I got to mason and hid behind a hill in between Mason and the edge of the map, upon doing so I witnessed a bizarre spectacle, I saw a freshspawn run into Mason, I looked at him through a pair of Binoculars I had picked up in the Factory. Upon reading his name I checked his stats, he had survived for 2 days and killed nothing, slightly surprised at this I went on watching him run around collecting items in Mason, then he did the strangest thing he began running towards me! with a horde of zombies on his heels! I lay low and fixed my Kobra on him and let him draw closer, just before he reached the base of the small hill I was on, about maybe 20 AR feet away from me, he turned around and fired twice at the zombies before dying(I had shot him once or twice while he had been running, just for fun), I killed the zombies with my MK48(I don't know why), then went down and checked his body, this was after the body looting update. I was shocked at what I found in his Inventory, it was a Model 459 with two magazines, one with 12 rounds and the other with 14, he also had a Brown Hiking pack as well as supplies and a beanie(which I despise beanies), so I encountered a noob that didn't like shooting zombies, how strange. I then lost connection to the game on a Mt. that made up Vernal Valley as I like to call the valley in between Vernal and Mason. I later got back on and witnessed yet another bizarre spectacle, I saw a freshspawn run out of Mason and run through Vernal Valley, quickly followed by a pack consisting of two heavily armed Bandits. the freshie disappeared over a hill and then turned my attention to the Bandits, they stopped by a rock at the bottom of the valley, then the freshie popped up over the hill and walked over to the Bandits, one of the Bandits stepped forward and the freshie and Bandit circled each other rapidly, while doing so the Bandit whipped out a officers Sabre and a couple second later the freshie died. After that another heavily armed Bandit popped up over another Mt. and the three seemed to be talking together, I then decided to go into action, I whipped out my MK48 and set it on "Semi-Automatic" then began taking careful aim and shooting, over and over and over again, the Bandits started jumping around before one of them spotted me and they go organized quickly and began circling me from a distance, I then got off. YES! that COULD be considered LOGGING, but I stood no chance against three heavily armed Bandits that were most likely skyping together. Later I went around Vernal before heading off towards the Refugee Camp, and I found a Helicopter Crash at the base of the Sniper Mt. near the RC, there was a Scar-L with 1 Magazine as well as a Flashlight Attachment, I grabbed the Attach and got off the game. later when I got back on I watched a freshspawn vs. freshspawn battle, I then killed the winner and stole the loot, one of them had just found a M1014, I dropped it in a tent and then headed around Olke and the Cemetery and headed into what I claimed as "my territory", no-mans-land in between Hark, Mansion and Olke Mt. Epilouge I later got on and found a newly made Bandit base in a gray warehouse with a crate containing a victims loot, I saw the Squad heading off in the distance and reported on Global chat what I had found and then waited in the alcove with my Kobra sight locked on the entrance, Time Out! this was what I like to call a "Suicide Mission" a Mission in which the under taker knows he/she will most likely die. ok Time In! finally after one of two Apoc hours I heard the footsteps of at least two players shortly after a player appeared in the doorway, caught unready I began firing... after he had moved away from the door, crouching still shooting(at nothing in particular) I made my way along the gray path that ran along the wall, suddenly my health got red and the was non existent, as I gazed at my body I glimpsed a bandit with an RPK, he had come through the other entrance! if only I had stayed in the alcove.... I respawned later on another server and was murdered yet again by a Bandit squad that had just looted a Heli that was near the Factory, ironically the particular Bandit that got the honor of killing me also had a RPK, this was just minutes after I lost my MK48, in all I survived four days and killed one person with it. The lucky HK21 Barricade So I had just lost my MK48 and then been killed by the Bandits that had looted a Heli, I spawned by the Fort Ruins and decided to see if there was anything left at the Heli Crash, sprinting towards the Factory I glanced at Korri and was shocked at the absurd sight that greeted me. Korri was completely barricaded in, there were walls that were much higher then your head closing off the Police Station and the Industrial side of Korri, thinking I had nothing to lose I ran to Korri, I scaled the poorly built walls easily and started looting everything, there didn't seem to be anything there except for a M1911 handgun and open crates everywhere, they were in every building! some with a random civilian mag in them and others completely empty, finally I struck upon a jackpot! there was a Crate with a PPSH a Mk 23 a G18 and a AN-94, none of them had ammo but I had seen a newly spawned mag in the Police Station, I went and grabbed it and then headed to the Heli Crash, there was nothing there so I got off, Time Out! this was the last day of the Apocalypse Giving when I got back on it was over Time In! after getting back on I headed to KIN, I got there and found a ForeGrip in the southern Fire Station, though sadly it didn't fit on my AN-94, I stayed in the Industrial part of KIN and then got off. When I got back on I looted everything again but found nothing but a TEC-9 with one mag, so I just kept wandering around hearing gunshots in the distance, at one point, in a attempt to conserve ammo I tried to outrun some zombies and ended up having to use a lot of ammo killing a horde of about 8 zombies then I saw a large Military weapon at a Barricade with a Zombie standing over it. I shot the zombie and ran over and saw 1: a Soda 2: a Omni light (which I dislike) 3: a HK21 with 3 mags overjoyed I decided to take a screenshot but as I was about to a zombie attacked me, coming out of nowhere zombie after zombie came until I had no ammo left, then they left me alone, I dropped the AN-94 and picked up the HK21, I slipped the ForeGrip on and then decided to loot a couple of the three story building that are near Union Square, in one of them I found a Green Survival Pack(my favorite Survival Pack) and a Mercenary Mask(my favorite facewear), I dropped my cruddy White Hiking pack and picked up the Green Survival Pack and put on the Mercenary Mask, the only problem was that the Mercenary Mask bug, it's a bug that when you put on the Mercenary Mask it either floats in the air beside or behind your head, so that sort of sucked but I kept it anyway. I then got off. -To be continued Category:Blog posts